


Kindred Spirits

by pansaralance



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, for anyone who watched batman forever and thought 'yes more of this', twiddler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansaralance/pseuds/pansaralance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey Dent visits GCPD to work with Gordon on a case and takes a liking to some weird guy telling him riddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindred Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am aware they haven't met on the show that's why this fic exists
> 
> for sailorswayze

Harvey Dent knew that he wasn't Jim Gordon's favorite person at the moment, but that didn't stop them from working together on the Wayne family murder case. Jim was the only cop who still cared and Harvey was the only D. A. crazy enough to pursue prosecution. This meant visiting Jim at the GCPD station from time to time. On one particular Friday, Jim was nowhere to be seen. Harvey spotted Jim's partner near his desk and walked up to inquire. 

"Detective Bullock! Do you know where Gordon is?"  
Bullock sighed into his coffee. "The boy scout must be late. There's a first time for everything, I guess."  
"I was supposed to meet him here to discuss a new lead in the Wayne case." Bullock rolled his eyes.  
"Well you can wait here for him if you want. Have a seat."

Harvey checked his watch and nervously sat on the edge of Jim's desk. Then, a voice from behind him wished Bullock a good morning.

"What is it this time, Ed? I don't have enough caffeine in my body to deal with you yet."  
Harvey turned around to see a tall but boyishly cute guy with glasses holding a clipboard.  
"Do you know where Detective Gordon is?" Ed asked.  
Bullock shook his head. "I was about to ask you the same thing. It's not like Jim to take a sick day."  
At that last phrase, Ed's eyes lit up. "What can you catch but not throw?"  
Bullock just stared at him. He looked at his coffee cup and got up to leave. "Yeah, I need a refill."  
Meanwhile, Harvey sat in deep concentration. "A cold?

Surprised, Ed turned and gave Harvey a big smile. "Correct!" Harvey smiled back, happy that he got it right.  
Harvey extended his hand. “I’m A.D.A. Harvey Dent. I’m working with Jim on a case.”  
Ed nervously, but willingly, shook the hand in front of him. “Edward Nygma.”  
“Now I just heard Detective Bullock call you ‘Ed.’ Do you prefer ‘Edward’ or ‘Ed?’”  
Beaming, he answered, “You may call me Ed.”  
Their gazes remained locked for a few moments more, until they looked own and realized they were still holding each other’s hands. Ed was the first to remove his, taking a few steps back.  


“Not many people even try to guess my riddles,” he said, changing the subject.  
“Oh I’ve never been very good at them but I do enjoy them! Like…what’s brown and sticky?”  
It pained Ed inside but he answered anyway. This guy was lucky he was so beautiful. “A stick.”  
Harvey grinned sheepishly and ducked his head down. “You’ve heard that before I’m sure.”  
“No it’s fine I’m…just glad to find someone who… can appreciate riddles as well!” While this was true, Ed also meant that he was happy to find someone who not only gave him the time of day but seemed genuinely interested in what he had to say.  
Harvey still felt discouraged by his lame attempt at a riddle and remembered something he was good at.  


He stood up and reached for the coin in his pants pocket. “How about this?”  
He held the coin up in his right hand, then “switched” it over to his left hand, giving the illusion that he’d made it disappear. Ed gasped. Harvey smiled, then reached behind Ed’s ear and revealed the coin.  
“One would think you would hesitate to commit theft in a police station, Ed. That’s my lucky coin.”  
Ed feverishly applauded the trick. Harvey took a slight bow. 

“Well clearly I’ve missed something,” a familiar voice said behind Harvey. He turned around to face Jim Gordon. “Harvey, I’m so sorry I’m late.”  
Harvey shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. The delightful Ed here kept me quite entertained in your absence.” He gestured to Ed, who was blushing.  
Ed took this as a cue to leave while he was still ahead. If he stuck around long enough he would probably say something wrong and tarnish the moment. “I’ll leave you gentleman to your work.”  
As he turned away, Harvey called to him, “It was a pleasure meeting you, Ed!”  
“Likewise.”

The man was on Harvey’s mind throughout the day. Finally, over lunch, Harvey inquired to Jim.  
“Hey, what’s Ed’s deal?”  
“Deal?”  
“Yeah like is he…what does he do? Is he seeing anyone?”  
Jim laughed. “Ed? I’m not sure but I doubt it. He sorta keeps to himself mostly.”  
“But you would have his number at least, right? You being co-workers and all.”  
Jim looked up from his burger, confused. “You want his number?”  
“If it’s not too much trouble.”  
“You don’t find him…odd?”  
“I thought he was perfectly nice. Handsome, too. I find intellect very attractive.”  
“Ok ok, that’s great, Harvey. Just making sure you weren’t pulling a prank or something.”  
Harvey tilted his head and frowned. “I would dream of it.”  
Jim nodded. “Alright, then.” 

Harvey was beaming the rest of the day. He kept staring at Ed’s number in his phone, wondering how soon would be too soon, wondering what to say.  
One thing was for sure; he need to buy a book of riddles.


End file.
